customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Altrui
History Allison Moss was diagnosed with Kanner's Autism at two years old. She was unable to form bonds between anyone her own age, as well as her own parents, who couldn't be bothered to deal with a difficult child. Her lack of social skills and empathy made it more apparent that she would never have anything like a normal childhood and her parents wanted less and less to do with her. Often, the adults would leave their child in day care facilities for as long as they could, before the organization would call asking them to take back their daughter. Unlike most autistic children, who become attached to their primary care givers, Allison had nobody to love or be loved by. Allison became obsessed with repetition, blinking at counted intervals and flicking light switches on and off for hours. She also had a habit of putting anything she touched into her mouth. One day at a child care facility, Allison found a new chew toy, a dying fairy. This fantastical being was really more of a demon, a small black body that couldn't have been larger than a barbie and Allison couldn't resist. This imp was a deserter from a supernatural army intending on attacking another ethereal relm. Unwanting to take part in the bloodshed, the fairy had left and was later tracked down to pay for his unfaithfulness. As he fled, wounded, this individual ran to the physical dimension in hopes of not being followed. His plight ended in Allison's mouth, as she rythmically chewed on his now very physical form. One might have expected her to die or become very sick, but the opposite came true. The blood that she swallowed entered her blood stream and she changed, becoming able to harness the unearthly energies that sat between the tangible dimensions. Her brain adapted to the extra nuerons that autistic people develop and was able to utilize them in a way that no human has ever could. Allison gained a subconcious awarness of the universe as a whole, as well as on a microscopic level. As a result of her renewed vision and insight, Allison began to hate the world. She saw the cruelty and spite that consumed the Earth and with her newfound powers, she aimed to fix it. She was seven years old when this momentous event occurred. Afterwards, Allison took a child from the day care she was once imprisoned in, a place where many mentally retarded children were often held. It is unknown what disorder this boy may have, but it is quite apparent that he isn't normal. Since autistic children do not tend to look for company in others their own age, it is hypothesized that she seeks the company of the many clocks and watches strung across his body, loving the in sync ticking that follows her wherever she goes. This boy is often called the Tick-Tock Child, or Tock for short. Once, during a tantrum, Allison wished inwardly that Tock would go away and since living matter cannot be altered, she instead adjusted how light hit her associate and he was rendered forever invisible. Thus sparked another nickname, the Invisible Child. Allison renamed herself Altrui, a shortened version of altruistic, because she believed herself to be the only good left in the world. Even though she didn't want to be associated with the world by worldly names, she did choose a title for herself, so that others could have a name to praise her by. Personality Like many young children, Altrui is selfish and greedy, but she is also gullible. Although she can still be labeled as autistic, Altrui isn't as mentally handicapped at she was before and is able at times to express emotions such as love and compassion, albeit these moments are rare. Powers Altrui can access her powers by using energy from between the physical worlds. These energies are not able to be touched by human means, but because Altrui's blood is no longer solely human, she is able to utilize the supernatural power that no humans have ever been able to do. Any thought or desire can become a reality, because the insubstantial energies will willingly change the shape and makeup of matter. Also, because Altrui is a young child with a loose grasp on what is reality and what is dream, she can use these powers to a further extent, since she does not visualize certain limitations. The various things she can accomplish with these energies include changing the shape and makeup of an object or environment and although she cannot completely banish an object from Earth, she can move it short distances. Altrui is not able to manipulate living matter, only dead or non-living. Altrui can also render herself temporarily invisible, similiar to Tock's invisibilty except less permanent. Strengths Altrui may have an advantage on heros/villains that have strictly athletic abilities, because she is untouchable when faced with only physical attacks. Even though Altrui is only able to manipulate non-living matter, nearly any arena is an advantage to her. Weaknesses While Altrui's mind isn't significantly weak, it can be vulnerable to psychological attacks. Altrui's supernatural energies are never-tiring and always present, but they can be subdued by attacks from other certain supernatural beings or powers. Battle Stats These stats are specific to Altrui on her own. When assisted by the spirits (which is virtually all the time), she is nearly untouchable and does not need heightened physical abilities. Speed: 3 Agility: 4 Strength: 3 Endurance: 6 Willpower: 9 Hero Level: 5 Category:LeadDragon Category:Villains Category:Women Category:Level 5 Characters